prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Laugh Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureHibiki. The series is a sequel to Smile Pretty Cure! and premieres on February 7, 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The series' main theme is fairy tales. Synopsis *Laugh Pretty Cure! episodes WIP Characters Pretty Cure A thirteen year old transfer student who believes that everything happens for a reason. She was bullied a lot at her old school, due to being a "freak" because she has telepahty powers. Hitomi moves on with a positive attitude and is very friendly. She is afraid of performing in front of a crowd but works hard to obtain her dream of becoming an idol. She transforms into and uses the power of time and telepathy. A bright fourteen year old girl who comes from a rich family. She hates being bossed around and always does things her way. Chiyo has a passion for helping others, and dreams of becoming a doctor so she can help others when they get hurt or sick. She has a love for technology and loves to exercise. She transforms into and uses the power of healing and teleportation. Mascots Eclair is the fairy partner of both Hitomi and Chiyo. She came down to Earth to find two new Pretty Cure who would be able to help her find the Miracles Tokens so the kidnapped fairy tale protagonists could be saved. She ends her sentences with "~guru". WorEnd Supporting Characters The leader of Smile Pretty Cure! whose theme colour is pink and she uses the power of holy light. She uses the power of fire and her theme colour is orange. She uses the power of lightning and her theme colour is yellow. She uses the power of wind and her theme colour is green. She uses the power of water and ice and her theme colour is blue. Items * : The Cures' transformation item. To active the Smile Pact, the girls need to either insert a Transformation Decor to transform or a Attack Decor to perform their attack. * : The items that the Cures need to insert into their Smile Pact to transform or perform their attacks. * : The main collectiable items of the season. Once all Miracle Tokens are gathered, a new power will be released which will help in saving the kidnapped fairy tale protagonists. Locations * - Eclair's homeland. It is a fairy tale kingdom where all fairy tale characters live. One day, it was attacked by a dark energy that kidnapped all fairy tale protagonists so all fairy tales ended with a bad end. * - The middle school that the Cures attend. The students can wear different colored ties and has a positive atmosphere about it. Trivia *''Laugh Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure sequel to feature two new Pretty Cure who aren't apart of the original team and take over the main character role while the old Pretty Cure group act as mentors and fall into secondary characters role. *''Laugh Pretty Cure!'' brings back the rule where the Pretty Cure duo must always be together to transform. The last series to do this was Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. However, the Cures in this season can perform individual attacks. *''Laugh Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main Cures are apprentices to the secondary Cures. *''Laugh Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to feature a Cure who has powers in her civilian form. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Laugh Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. References Category:Series Category:Laugh Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:HibikiSeries